More Than Words
by SydneyAlice
Summary: A special, uncomplicated friendship is formed through email. What happens when their simple daily chats become more than just words on a computer screen?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello happy people! I wrote the first chapter of this story way back when, shared it with a few people, and then put it aside. Now that "Forget Me Not" is winding down, I thought I'd bring it out of hiding. Plus, Heather Dawn made a beautiful banner for it, and you can see it on my blog or on her website. :)**

**I'm really loving the drabble fic concept, and everyone seemed to like that with FMN, so we'll try it here. I can't promise daily updates, but maybe multiple updates each week? We'll give it a shot and see.**

**This first chapter is a little long for a drabble, but I couldn't decide where to split it, so you're getting it all. :) Thanks to Shaina, Katmom, and Krista for being my biggest cheerleaders, as always.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Rain**

_I love the rain._

_Have I ever told you that?_

_In my hometown, it rains almost everyday, all day long. When I moved away to college, I was careful to choose a place close to home because I love the rain so much. But the city was never my home. Home is wet and green. Home is my father. _

_My dad is patient and level-headed and fair. When I was sixteen, those weren't the words I would have used to describe him. I would have called him stubborn and strict and totally unreasonable. My father didn't have many rules, but he did have two – don't break curfew and don't ride in cars with boys._

_One night, when I was sixteen, I broke both rules._

_I was grounded for two months. One month for each broken rule, I suppose._

_At the time, I was so angry. I was so angry that I actually packed my bags and tried to hitchhike to Arizona to live with my mom. I made it as far as the one signal light in town before my father found me. Very kindly, he told me that he loved me and wanted me to come home. With that one sentence, I realized that he was, in that moment, showing me more love than my mother had shown me in my entire lifetime._

_I climbed into the front seat of his police cruiser, and he took me to his favorite diner where we shared a banana split. _

_A little ice cream and all was forgiven._

_I don't know why I felt compelled to tell you that. There are days like today – with the rain pounding against my windowpane – that I think about home and how much I love it here. _

_What I'm Listening To: "Rain" by Patty Griffin_

* * *

><p>I hit send just as a rowdy group of seniors walked into the library. Tonight was football homecoming and excitement was in the air. Athletics are taken very seriously in small towns, and Forks was no different. Football at Forks High School was so important that the football boosters had raised enough money to replace the consistently muddy ground with Astroturf.<p>

That's right. I'm begging the PTA for new library books, but the football field has Astroturf.

I'm not bitter, though.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that was threatening to put a damper on the kids' enthusiasm, and it was that one tiny hurdle that was sending the poor seniors into the library, begging for my assistance.

Research papers.

Mr. Berty was requiring an essay on the central conflicts found within _Romeo and Juliet_, and while the assignment had been assigned over three weeks ago, the seniors had put it off until the last minute, and it was due Monday. Mr. Berty, who was not known for his compassion, had refused to change the due date even with the homecoming ceremony looming on the calendar. The pleas of the football team had fallen on deaf ears, and for the past two days, my library had been flooded with desperate players begging me to help them make sense of Shakespeare.

Truthfully, I was grateful for the distraction. The high school library is rarely a buzz of activity, so I was happy that so many students were using the library for something more than just a quiet place to read. I was also happy to have the interruption to my normal routine because my normal routine consisted of sitting at the check-out counter and relentlessly checking my email.

I had seen the movie _You've Got Mail_. I had heard the horror stories of meeting someone online only to meet them in real-life and finding out that they were psychopaths. But there was something about my music man that I found completely fascinating.

It happened completely by accident. I'd sent an email to a book vendor in Seattle, whose email address was MusicMan25(at)gmail(dot)com. It was one freak typing mistake – a five instead of a six on the end of the name – that had introduced me to the man with whom I'd been chatting for the past month. His initial reply to me had been one of confusion, and once we'd figured out that I'd sent my inquiry to the wrong address – he had then complimented me on my choice of books, which then began a huge discussion that was still going on one month later.

We talked about nothing.

We talked about everything.

We kept it simple and impersonal. I didn't know his name, and he didn't know mine. We didn't share stories about work or anything remotely mundane like that. Instead, we talked about literature and music. We talked about movies and favorite vacation spots and places we really wanted to see but were too afraid to go. We talked about the colors of the leaves and the flowers that were blooming behind my house. We talked about our hopes and dreams, and sometimes, we talked about our fears.

He ended each email to me with his reading material for the day, and I ended mine with a song that fit my mood. It was our way of establishing a connection to the other. Our choices of music and books always led to in-depth discussions about both of our passions, and we'd found that we shared many of the same favorites.

It was odd – having such a strong connection with someone whose name was a mystery – but it was effortless. It was safe. The man on the other side of the computer screen couldn't hurt me or break my heart.

He was pretty perfect.

And handsome.

I couldn't be certain, of course, but I was pretty sure he was handsome.

Not that it mattered in the least. It wasn't as if we'd ever come face-to-face, so I didn't have to concern myself with something as shallow as looks. I didn't have to worry about what I was wearing or if my hair looked particularly crappy today. I didn't have to be concerned that he was middle-aged and balding. None of that mattered. Not with him.

The next hour was spent helping students search the online database for any relevant sources. I nearly gave the quarterback, a sweet kid named Henry, a heart attack when I told him that it would probably benefit him and his grade if he actually read _Romeo and Juliet_ before trying to attempt his paper.

"But…but…it's homecoming weekend, Miss Swan," Henry whined. He was dangerously close to tears.

"I understand," I nodded sympathetically. "It's such a shame that Mr. Berty only assigned this paper _three weeks ago_."

"I know, right?"

My sarcasm was clearly lost on him.

The bell rang, sending the kids scurrying toward their next class. Once again, the library was silent. I shelved a few journals and an encyclopedia devoted to British playwrights before heading back to the check-out counter. A quick glance at the screen brought a smile to my face, and I tapped the mouse.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: Rain**

_Patty Griffin is a songwriting genius and has a phenomenal voice. So few people know about her, but I'm not surprised that you do. Maybe it's good that she isn't so well known. That way, she can keep writing what she wants and singing what she wants, and she doesn't have to conform to what the all-mighty label wants._

_But enough about my bitterness. :)_

_It rains here all the time. I had no idea when I moved out here that I was moving to one of the wettest places in the continental United States. We must live close to each other. What if we found out that we lived in the same state? Or even the same town? I'm pretty sure we don't live in the same town. Two people who have this kind of crazy online connection would surely have found each other in the real world, right?_

_Your dad sounds like my mother. She's patient and kind. She makes the best cookies and always makes things beautiful, especially during the holidays. She has the purest heart of anyone I've ever known. I've disappointed her so many times, and yet, she loves me. It's astounding, really._

_I started reading one of the books you suggested. I haven't been able to read much today because work is crazy, but I've managed to read a few chapters in between practice. Hopefully, after tonight is over, I can spend the weekend listening to the rain and reading. You should have warned me that it was over three hundred pages long. I might get it finished by Christmas. You will not, however, under any circumstances, convince me to read Harry Potter. It's not happening. _

_Ever._

_What I'm Reading: Cash - The Autobiography_

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but smile. I had a feeling he'd be a Johnny Cash fan.<p>

I was just getting ready to reply when the library door swung open, and I let out a quiet groan as the band director walked through the door.

"I heard that!" His bellowing voice drifted in the air as he made his way toward the daily newspapers.

"I meant for you to!" I yelled right back.

I watched through narrow eyes as he made an absolute mess of my newspaper shelf. He did it on purpose.

Edward Cullen absolutely _lived_ to irritate me.

Mr. Cullen was the new kid on the block. He'd just started teaching this year at Forks High after transferring from a private school in Chicago. He was handsome, in that infuriating _I-know-I'm-hot_ sort of way. He was tall with a wild head of bronze hair and bright green eyes, and apparently, his jaw alone was worthy of praise.

_Jawporn,_ Jessica called it.

She and Lauren – both math teachers – became swooning teenagers whenever the man was within earshot, and it was slightly nauseating to watch. He totally encouraged it, with his infuriating good looks and crooked smile, but to my knowledge, he hadn't dated either of them. Even worse, it wasn't just the female faculty that had a crush on the new music teacher. The band program had tripled in size since his arrival.

All girls, naturally.

"Where is yesterday's issue of the _Seattle Times_?"

I rolled my eyes. "Probably in the band room where you left it. Or don't you remember stealing it _yesterday_?"

He flashed his innocent smile at me.

"I never steal," Edward replied smoothly, but I refused to be charmed.

"When you take something and don't return it, that's stealing."

I could feel his eyes on me as I straightened a shelf of magazines.

"You don't like me much, do you?"

"I like you just fine," I said. I found an out-of-date issue of _Time_ and quickly tossed it aside. "Why are you still here? Don't you have a trombone to tune or something?"

"I had to take a break," Edward groaned irritably as he grabbed a _USA Today_ and made himself comfortable at one of the tables. "If I hear the school song one more time, I'm going to stab myself in the eye with my baton."

I could sympathize because the school song really was atrocious. It was dated and boring, but the principal required it to be played at all sporting events. Homecoming was no exception.

"It is pretty bad," I acknowledged. "We were forced to sing it at graduation. Be thankful you aren't the choir director."

He looked up from his paper. "You graduated from here?"

"Forks born and raised," I nodded.

A few students walked in, putting a halt to our conversation. Carrie, a sweet girl who loved to read almost as much as I did, placed a book in the book return while her friend made her way toward the magazines. When both girls saw Edward reading his newspaper, they immediately dissolved into a fit of giggles before running out the door. He ignored them while I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my computer.

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Harry Potter**

_I knew you would enjoy the Cash autobiography. As for Harry…we'll see. :) I can be very convincing when I want to be._

_We couldn't possibly live in the same town. I think you're right. Two people who can form this type of friendship through the Internet would surely have stumbled upon each other in the real world. I suppose we could tell each other where we lived, but I kind of like the mystery. I imagine that you live in the country and that you sit on your front porch in your rocking chair and play your guitar until the wee hours of the morning._

_You just seem like a front porch kind of guy._

_The rain seems to be ending, for now anyway. This is good news for my little hometown. It's an important night here, and while we've grown accustomed to working around the rain, it always makes life a little easier when the clouds cooperate._

_Enjoy your book – and your weekend._

_What I'm Listening To: An annoying co-worker trying to get my attention. Oh, and Iron and Wine's "Upward Over the Mountain."_

* * *

><p>"You like Iron and Wine?" Edward asked again, this time a little louder.<p>

For just a moment, I panicked. He couldn't possibly see my screen, could he?

"Wh...why would you ask that?" I asked nervously.

"Umm, because I hear it streaming from your speakers?"

_Oh._

I sighed irritably and hit send. Why wouldn't he go away? Surely there was a teacher he could flirt with somewhere in this building.

Suddenly, Edward's attention was diverted to his phone, and I watched with amused fascination as he gazed intently at the screen. Whatever he was reading really held his attention, and I was grateful for the peace and quiet. When he looked up again, he had the goofiest smile on his face.

"Good news?" I smirked.

"It's just interesting," Edward smiled as he rose from the table.

"What is?"

"A lot of people like Iron and Wine," Edward grinned, and the annoying man all but skipped out of my library and down the hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it's not a big mystery – to us anyway. :)<strong>

**There will be a playlist for this story with the songs I mention in each chapter. The playlist can be found on my blog or through the link on my profile page.**

**So what do you think so far? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for your comments and reviews! I do have a request. If you're going to ask me questions in a review, would you please enable your PMs so can I can respond? Thanks. :)**

**To answer a few questions:**

**This won't be a long story. I don't want to put a number on it, but if I had to guess, maybe ten-fifteen chapters or so. You know me. I never know until I'm closer to the end.**

**One reader (who has PMs disabled) asked if this was going to be a bitter Bella story. That's not the plan, no.**

**As for the POV, it's going to be all Bella for now. There's a reason, I promise.**

**Moving right along… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: People**

_I am constantly amazed by people. _

_For instance, I work with this girl. She's really friendly to everyone else and she's amazing with kids. She has the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_Yes, I stole that from Elton John. Do you like Elton John? "Your Song" is a definite favorite._

_Anyway, yeah…the sweetest eyes. Beautiful, soulful eyes._

_She hates me, and I have absolutely no idea why._

* * *

><p>"Miss Swan, is something wrong?"<p>

I quickly closed the email window and glanced up. Carrie was standing at the check-out counter with a concerned look on her face. I forced a smile and quickly scanned her book.

"I'm fine, Carrie."

"You look a little mad."

"Do I?" I pretended to be surprised. Truthfully, after the day I'd had, I was tempted to call a sub for the rest of the week.

Where to start.

My truck wouldn't start, and I'd had to call my dad who lived on the other side of town. I was grateful for the lift, but I'd been twenty minutes late to work. Then, the principal decided that I wasn't serving on enough school committees and asked me to help with the Halloween Dance. I then learned – when he waltzed into my library and stole yet _another _newspaper – that Edward was in charge of the music for the dance and was going to suggest a masquerade ball to the planning committee.

I hated masquerade balls.

I'd told him so, too.

"Who doesn't like masquerade balls?" Edward had asked in surprise.

"Me."

"May I ask why?"

"Because you're hiding behind a mask," I'd explained impatiently. "It's Halloween. Isn't a costume enough?"

"But the mask is what makes it cool," Edward had replied excitedly. "It's mysterious. You aren't quite sure who's behind the mask."

"I don't like mysteries," I'd muttered.

"You're a librarian," Edward had pointed out.

"So?"

"So you must like mysteries," he'd grinned at me as he leapt up from the table and started searching the shelves. "See! Here's Stephen King's collected works."

Pulling one of the books off the shelf, he'd thumbed through the pages. I'd planned to point out that it wasn't my personal shelf. I'd also planned to point out that just because I was a librarian didn't mean that I had read or that I loved every book in this library.

Thankfully, the bell had sounded and he'd run off to class.

With my book.

Thief.

An hour later, I'd received a faculty email that the Halloween dance would indeed be a masquerade ball. I wasn't too surprised. After all, Jessica was the chairperson of the planning committee. I was certain he'd rushed right to her, batted his impossibly long eyelashes and displayed his beautiful _jawporn_.

The women in this school were ridiculous.

The students seemed happy, though, so I couldn't complain too much. Everyone was excited and talking about the types of gowns and masks they hoped to buy. During lunch, I'd even had to suck up my disappointment long enough to help some of the girls do an online search for dress shops in Port Angeles.

And now, as if my day hadn't been shitty enough, I was now learning that MusicMan26 has a crush on a girl at work.

Life is so unfair.

I sat down at the computer and tapped my nails on the mouse. I couldn't bring myself to finish reading the email or even reply to it.

We were just friends.

_Online friends_.

I had absolutely no right to be jealous. He was intelligent and kind and of course women would be interested in him. Why this particular girl was oblivious to his charming personality was the real mystery. Was she a complete idiot?

She had to be.

I tried to imagine what she looked like. He said she had beautiful, soulful eyes. They were probably a deep hazel or maybe a bright blue. They most certainly wouldn't look like mine – brown and boring.

Wow, I'm bitter.

And jealous.

Sighing, I gave myself a pep talk. I should be a better friend. I should open the email, finish reading it, and send him a supportive reply. That's what we do.

It was an uncomplicated friendship, and I needed to be a better friend.

I shuffled through my playlist and tapped Elton John. "Your Song" began to stream through the speakers as I took a deep breath and maximized my email window. I scanned the message and found where I'd left off.

* * *

><p><em>She hates me, and I have absolutely no idea why.<em>

_I think I irritate her. I don't mean to. It just happens naturally because I love how her eyes sparkle with fire whenever she's passionate about something. _

_What is it they say? Negative attention is still attention._

_That's what I get from her – negative attention._

_It's still attention, and I love it._

_I have to stop pissing her off, though. She'll never agree to go out with me if I continue to irritate the hell out of her._

_Yeah, asking her out will be tricky, as well. I mean, we work together, and it's a small town._

_And she hates me._

_Any advice?_

_What I'm Reading: Nothing because I'm too aggravated to concentrate._

* * *

><p>I pressed reply and then leaned back in my chair, trying to find the words. What I wanted to say was that this girl was an absolute moron and maybe he deserved someone who treated him a little better.<p>

Jealousy.

It was raging through my veins.

This couldn't be healthy at all.

With Elton John echoing in my ears, I typed out my reply. It was the most I could manage with my trembling hands.

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Eyes**

_Tell her she has the sweetest eyes you've ever seen._

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think our Edward suspects? :) Many of you think so. Many of you aren't sure. It's still early. We'll see!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The response to the first two chapters has been amazing. Thank you!**

**Remember, short chapters because it's a drabble!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>What's the one thing a teacher loves more than anything after a long day at school?<p>

A faculty meeting _after_ school.

The Halloween dance was now three weeks away, so Jessica decided that it was necessary for the committee to get together and designate duties to one another. So far, Mike, the gym teacher, had volunteered to help Lauren with refreshments. Edward – who was able to use band practice as an excuse to miss this funfest – had already been assigned to music.

"Bella, you'll help with decorations?" Jessica asked.

"Sure, Jess," I smiled, sighing with relief. Decorations seemed easy enough. Plus, the cafeteria would have to be decorated before the ball. Maybe I could skip this entire embarrassing event after all.

"Sorry I'm late," Edward announced as he rushed through the library door, collapsing in the empty chair next to me. "What have I missed?"

Jessica and Lauren babbled over each other excitedly, desperate for his attention and eager to bring him up to date. I turned my head toward Mike and rolled my eyes, causing him to chuckle and lean close.

"You're the only female in this school who seems to be totally unaffected by Cullen's presence," Mike whispered against my ear. He lingered for a minute longer than necessary, and I heard Edward clear his throat beside me. Mike winked at me and leaned back in his chair.

_Great._

The meeting continued and my mind began to drift. It wasn't that I was unaffected by Edward Cullen. He was undeniably handsome and charming. I just refused to allow his good looks to override my common sense.

As Jessica droned on, I let my eyes linger to my right where Edward was drumming his pencil against his notepad. He had long fingers, and I wondered if he played piano. He definitely had a pianist's hands. The tapping became persistent, almost as if he was anxious, and I wondered if he was as ready to get out of here as much as I was. The pencil continued tapping noisily on the pad until I finally kicked his foot under the table. Edward's eyes flashed to mine and he shot me a sheepish grin.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

His eyes held mine, and I watched, mesmerized, as the tip of his tongue moistened his bottom lip. He wasn't trying to be suggestive. He had a tendency to do that whenever he was concentrating. I'd seen him do it many times – while reading the newspaper, or checking his phone, or while scanning the library shelves for something to read.

I hadn't meant to stare, honestly. It was just impossible to ignore.

"Bella, what do you think?"

I blinked rapidly and realized that everyone was looking at me.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Lauren suggested that perhaps you'd like to help Edward with the music, since the decorating will be done beforehand."

I looked across the table to find Lauren smirking in my direction. I shot her a glare.

"I think that's a great idea," Edward offered in encouragement. "I know for a fact that Bella has great taste in music."

"How do you know that?" Jessica asked. Her voice was an octave higher than normal as her eyes darted between the two of us.

"I play music in the library," I explained.

Lauren had a wicked smile on her face. "Are you in the library a lot, Edward?"

Edward shuffled nervously in his chair while Mike chuckled quietly at my side.

"Just during my planning period and sometimes at lunch," he replied softly. "It's quiet in there."

"Quiet?" Jessica nearly screamed. "It can't be too quiet in there if she's playing music all the time!"

It was pretty funny watching her have a panic attack over the fact that Edward enjoyed spending his free time in the library. I knew that it was the promise of free reading material and a few moments of solitude that attracted him to the place, but I wasn't about to tell that to Jessica. Watching her seethe with irrational jealousy was making this the very best faculty meeting ever.

And just because I'm a bitch, I decided to push her over the edge.

"Edward, I would be happy to help you with the music."

He smiled at me, one of those beautiful, megawatt, panty-dropping smiles that made every other woman on campus worship at his feet.

He really was handsome.

It was a damn good thing I was so unaffected by him.

I was still marveling at how unaffected I was when he walked me to my truck and asked me out for coffee.

"To discuss the music for the dance," Edward clarified.

"I hate coffee."

It wasn't an excuse. I really did hate coffee.

"That's right," he nodded. "You like tea. So let's have tea."

I couldn't help but laugh as I opened the door of my truck and tossed my purse inside.

"I can't. _If_ my truck starts, I'm supposed to drive it over to Jake's garage so that he can check the battery and change the oil."

Edward suspiciously eyed my truck.

"Don't look at it like that," I warned him. "This truck is a classic."

"I don't doubt that in the least," Edward laughed as his eyes ghosted over the vehicle. "What do you mean _if_ it starts? Has it been giving you trouble?"

"The last few mornings, yeah," I explained with a shrug. "We're hoping it's just the battery. Jake rebuilt the engine, so he'll be able to tell me if it's time to…"

I couldn't even form the words. Letting go of my truck would break my heart.

"Well, if it starts, will you at least let me follow you to the garage? Just to make sure you get there safely? And then maybe, while Jake is changing the oil, we can have that tea."

He looked so hopeful, and despite the voice screaming in my head, I found myself nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p>Tea was…weird.<p>

While Jake changed the oil in my truck, Edward and I walked over to the diner. We found a booth, ordered our drinks, and spent the next hour talking about everything except the music for the dance. It was easy and comfortable and more than once, I found myself comparing him to my MusicMan. Part of me actually felt a little guilty, as if having tea with Edward was somehow cheating on the man behind the computer screen. The guilt intensified when Edward walked me back to the garage and asked if he could take me out to dinner sometime.

"I don't know," I said hesitantly.

He took a step closer to me.

"Why not, Bella?"

I looked around, but Jake wasn't around to save me. Not that I needed saving, but wasn't your best friend supposed to run interference at a time like this? When you were feeling confused and guilty and…tempted.

I was tempted to go out with Edward Cullen.

_How the hell did that happen?_

He stepped closer, his bright green eyes staring intently into mine. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth slightly, but the words never came. Instead, he lifted his hand and gently brushed his fingertips across my cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella."

And with that, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: Chicken**

_I am the biggest chickenshit in the world._

_I had the perfect opportunity to tell her how I felt, and I didn't do it._

_We had the best conversation – the first real conversation we've ever had without teasing or arguing – and I couldn't do it. I couldn't tell her how I felt because, truthfully, I don't really know._

_This would be so much easier if she was you._

_Do you ever think about that?_

_Do you ever wonder what might happen if we were to ever meet?_

_Is it wrong to think about that?_

_Is it wrong to admit that the entire time I was talking to her, I was really wishing she was you?_

_What I'm Reading: The Stand_

* * *

><p>I closed my laptop and sighed heavily.<p>

"I was wishing he was you, too," I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Sunshine**

_The sun is shining today._

_Granted, in many parts of the world, this isn't breaking news. But in my little town, it's a major event. It's normally cloudy and gray, but today, there's this big yellow orb in the sky and it's lifted everyone's spirits and given me the confidence to say what I wanted to say to you last night._

_I didn't reply to your email last night because I didn't know what to say. But I'd like to believe that we've always been honest with each other, so I've decided to be truthful._

_Yes, I've wondered what it might be like if we decided to meet. You're so easy to talk to, and I wonder if it would be just as easy in real life. Then I wonder if it could possibly ruin one of the best friendships I've ever had, which would completely break my heart._

_Last night, I too had a conversation with someone that confused me. For one, I'm not even interested in him, and for another, I found myself comparing him to you throughout our conversation. He and I usually argue because, quite honestly, he drives me insane, but yesterday was different, and I'm not really sure how to explain it._

_It would be so much easier if he were you._

_But life isn't easy, is it?_

_What I'm Listening To: Brighter than Sunshine by Aqualung_

* * *

><p>"You don't look so good," Rosalie stated bluntly as she handed me half of her sandwich.<p>

It was lunchtime and the library was empty except for a few sophomores who were using the computers for research. At least, that's what they said they were doing. I was too tired to care. Maybe they were emailing their internet crushes, too.

"I didn't sleep well," I shrugged. Switching off my iPod, I thanked her for the sandwich and led her over to one of the tables. Rosalie was such a paradox. She was supermodel gorgeous – tall with long legs and shimmering blonde hair – and the best auto-mechanics teacher Forks High had ever seen. Freshman boys flocked to her class for the obvious reasons. By the end of the first day, those same boys were at the counselor's office begging to drop the class after the upperclassmen explained that, while she was hot, Ms. Hale wasn't a girly-girl and was going to make their asses work.

"You look run down," Rosalie said as she sipped her soda. "Maybe you're catching a cold."

"Maybe," I nodded. I wouldn't be surprised. There wasn't enough Germ-X in the world when you were a high school librarian. "How's Emmett?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "Infuriating, as usual."

I couldn't help but grin. Emmett McCarty was the head football coach and history teacher.

Guess which of those he loved the most?

Emmett was fun, though. He was boisterous and loud and the kids loved him.

As did Rosalie, though she'd never admit it.

"Speaking of infuriating…" Rosalie nodded toward the door. My body stiffened when I saw Edward walk through the door and head straight to the newspapers.

"He's not so bad," I mumbled as I took another bite.

"Oh?" Rosalie's eyebrow arched.

"Don't ask."

"You can't just say something like that and then not explain yourself," Rosalie scoffed. "Spill, Swan."

I told her about the trip to Jake's garage and the conversation at the diner.

"Edward Cullen asked you out," Rosalie remarked.

I nodded.

"And?"

"And I said I didn't know."

Rosalie leaned back in her chair and stared at me thoughtfully.

"You know you're now the envy of every woman in this school. Jessica Stanley would have a coronary."

"You can't tell anyone!" I whispered.

Rosalie and I glanced at Edward who had found a seat at a table across the room.

"He's like a love sick puppy," Rosalie giggled.

"He is not!"

"Look at him," she grinned. "Hunched over his paper, not daring to look over here but wanting to be close to you despite the fact that you broke his heart last night. It's kind of sweet, Bella."

"I did not break his heart," I argued. "He looks fine."

"He sure does," Rosalie agreed. "Of course, he always does."

"Stop it, Rose."

She chuckled. "Bella, it's just dinner. How long has it been since you've been on a date?"

I didn't answer because she already knew that my last date was six months ago. Against my better judgment, I'd gone out with Tyler Crowley, one of the science teachers. He'd been the perfect gentleman until the end of the night. Apparently, alcohol made Tyler a bit aggressive, and the evening ended with me slapping him across the face.

Thankfully, he'd transferred to a high school in Olympia soon after.

"He's annoying," I offered as an excuse.

"How is he annoying?"

"He's in here all the time," I explained heatedly, "stealing my newspapers and my books! He stole a Stephen King book from my shelf! And the women in this school just fall at his feet like he's some Adonis and it's so ridiculous. I refuse to be one of them, Rosalie."

She was smirking.

"Bella, did you ever think that maybe the reason he's here all the time is because he likes you?"

"No…"

"Do you think that perhaps he steals your precious newspapers and books because –" Rose glanced behind her shoulder to see who might be listening, " – because he likes to piss you off?"

How confusing.

"He likes pissing me off? Why?"

"Because, in their hearts, men are still boys. That shit works when you're eight years old and on the school playground. You find a girl you like and then you pick on her to show her how much you like her."

"But we aren't eight years old."

"No, he certainly is not," Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows, making me laugh. Edward's head snapped up from his newspaper. Our eyes met and lingered on one another until he shot me a grin and returned his attention back to his paper.

"He's cute, Bella. Say yes."

I sighed heavily.

"I'm so confused," I admitted.

"I don't understand why," Rosalie shook her head. "This isn't about that guy online, is it?"

"Maybe."

"You feel like you're cheating on him?"

It sounded crazy. I realized that.

"Bella, you don't even know his name."

"I'm aware of that, Rose."

Something in my tone must have alerted her that this was really upsetting me, because her face softened.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie murmured. "I know he's a good friend. I would just hate to see you put your life on hold for someone you may never meet. Especially when there's this handsome, successful man who seems to be very interested in getting to know you better."

The bell sounded, prompting the students on the computers to log off and for Edward to rise from his table. I watched in astonishment as he returned the newspaper to its proper place on the shelf.

He's never done that.

Smiling at me one last time, he made his way out of the library and down the hallway toward the band room.

"I love my third period class," Rosalie grinned excitedly. "We're rebuilding a carburetor today!"

"Well, that sounds fantastic."

"Do you know what else sounds fantastic?" Rose said as she rose from the table. "A date with Edward Cullen. Say yes, Bella."

"I'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: Easy**

You're right. Life isn't easy. I guess it makes you thankful for the things that are.

Like our conversations. Those are easy. I love that there are no expectations. No mixed signals. It's just two adults, talking about whatever through the Internet.

And music. Music has always been easy for me. I learned to play piano when I was six, and guitar by eight. Now, I can play pretty much any stringed instrument. It was just something that came very easily to me. I wanted to perform, but music is a hard life. I was a struggling artist for years – still am – but I finally went back to school and got a degree so that I can still be involved with music but actually make a living. It's the best of both worlds, really, and the kids are great.

I'm sorry that you had a confusing conversation, and I wish I could promise that meeting wouldn't change a thing. But I can't promise that. Who knows? Maybe it would make it better. Maybe it would make it worse.

Life sucks sometimes.

What I'm Reading: The Stand

* * *

><p>I closed the email without replying. I don't know what I was expecting. Maybe I thought he'd suggest that we meet.<p>

Would I have agreed?

I didn't know.

I sipped my tea, closing my eyes with relief as it soothed my throat.

Rose was right. I was getting sick.

Just as I was turning off the lights, Edward walked through my door. He stalked toward the check-out counter with a determined look on his tired, handsome face.

"Have dinner with me."

I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"'Hi' to you, too."

"I'm serious, Bella."

"You look serious," I teased. He really did. His face was set in a frown and his forehead was creased as if I was this aggravating math problem that he couldn't quite decipher.

He smiled then.

"Sorry," Edward replied softly. "Please have dinner with me, Bella. Any place you want. We can even go to Port Angeles if you want."

"Why?" I asked, puzzled.

"Because if we go to the diner we're bound to run into students."

"No, I mean why do you want to go out with me?"

Now he really looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

I shrugged. "Do you know how many women in this school would love to go out with you?"

He honestly looked clueless.

"No, but that really doesn't matter," Edward said. "There's only one woman in this school that I want to go out with."

He looked so sincere. What could it hurt, right?

Like Rose said, it was just dinner.

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for your reviews. I'm so behind in reading them because I had computer issues, so I'm slowly making my way through them. Please know that I read each and every one of them, and I love them.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Many of you are asking for Edward's POV. It would just give away too much right now. Maybe later. :) Some of you are also amazed that the two of them haven't connected the dots. MusicMan never said he was a teacher - just that he worked with kids. And Bella only knows that he stole a Stephen King book, but she doesn't know the title, not yet anyway. If they connect all the dots now, that would make for a very short story. :)**

**Moving along...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

* * *

><p>"How's your ravioli?"<p>

"It's good," I replied as I reached for my water glass. The mushrooms felt good against my sore throat. "I've never been to this restaurant."

"Neither have I," Edward admitted as he twirled spaghetti around his fork. "I've passed by a lot, though. There's a music store on this block that offers discounts to music teachers. It makes it well worth the drive."

We ate in a comfortable silence. In between bites, we'd talk about school. He seemed surprised to learn that every female in the teacher was in love with him.

"That's not true," he scoffed, clearly embarrassed.

"And the teenage girls," I clarified. "You have to know the effect you have on people."

The waitress arrived, refilling his wine glass and asking if he'd like anything else. She ignored me completely, which only proved my point.

"Bella, would you like anything?" Edward asked politely.

The waitress begrudgingly acknowledged my presence, and I shook my head no.

"See?" I smirked after she walked away. "I was invisible."

"You could never be invisible," Edward murmured. His eyes burned as they stared into mine.

Blinking rapidly, I quickly swallowed my ravioli and reached for my glass.

"And I don't know the effect I have on people," Edward said, returning to our conversation. "Take you for instance. I have absolutely no idea the effect I have on you."

I decided to go for honesty.

"You annoy me most of the time," I admitted.

He chuckled. "Is that so?"

I nodded and speared a mushroom with my fork before popping it into my mouth.

"Because I steal your newspapers?"

"And my books," I reminded him. "There's a Stephen King book that's mysteriously missing from my shelf."

"I did return your newspaper today," Edward pointed out.

"A first," I smirked.

"I'll make you a deal," Edward said quietly. "Go to a movie with me tomorrow night and I promise to always return your newspapers to their proper place on the shelf."

"It's Friday. Isn't there a football game?"

"No, it's an off week."

Which meant there would be nothing for the kids in Forks to do except go to the movies.

"We'll come back to Port Angeles," Edward replied, reading my mind. "I'd like to spend some time in the music store anyway, and I know there's a couple of good bookstores close by."

How did he know that _bookstore_ was the magic word?

"How do you know that you'll even want a second date?" I asked, teasing slightly. "I mean, the first date isn't even over yet."

Edward grinned at me before taking a sip of his wine. Placing the glass back on the table, he gazed at me intently.

"I think the first date is going amazingly well, don't you?"

His eyes were a deep green, and they were making me a little dizzy.

_I would not be one of those women._

"So far, yes."

"Are you just waiting for me to screw up?"

"No," I replied. "I'm really just waiting for us to start arguing. That's normally what we do."

"We didn't argue yesterday at the diner," Edward reminded me.

"Another first," I grinned.

"Another first," Edward nodded and laughed. "I have to admit. I actually like arguing with you."

So Rosalie was right. He did enjoy it.

"Why would you like that?"

"Because you're incredibly cute when you're pissed off."

I considered that as I drained my glass. I really wished it was wine, but I knew I'd need cold medicine later tonight.

Our waitress returned, fluttering her fake eyelashes at Edward. His eyes, however, were fixated on me. Clearly, the man had no idea how attractive he was. Or, if he did, he didn't care. He'd had every opportunity to flirt with the very willing waitress, and he had his pick of any woman at school.

But he was with me.

I couldn't help but smile, just a little.

He paid the bill and helped me into my jacket. As we walked out into the cool Port Angeles air, he offered me his arm, and I took it as we walked toward his car.

The conversation came easily as we made our way back to Forks. He even let me play with his iPod, and I was excited to find so many of my favorite artists on his playlists.

The car came to a stop, and I was actually a little disappointed when I looked out the window and realized that we were parked in my driveway.

"I'll walk you up," Edward offered, and before I could protest, he was out his door and opening mine. Again, he offered his arm, and I linked my arm through his as we walked up the steps. I dug through my bag for my keys and slipped it into the lock before turning toward him.

"Tonight was really nice," I smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Bella."

He stepped closer, and the strangest feeling washed over me – as if a crackling of heat was shooting across my skin. It made me a little lightheaded, and I leaned back against my door for support.

"So, about that second date…" Edward said softly. His eyes flickered to my lips. Without thinking, I licked mine, and I watched in fascination as his eyes darkened.

_What the hell is happening?_

"A movie," I said, my voice slightly rough. He leaned a little closer and lifted his hand, brushing it against my cheek.

"Your skin is so soft," Edward whispered. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Unable to speak, I shook my head no.

"Please go out with me tomorrow night."

"Okay," I said.

He was standing so close and I could feel the heat radiating from him. He smiled and let his hand drop, and the tingling sensation on my cheek felt as if I'd been branded by his tender touch.

"I'll pick you up after school," Edward smiled down at me. "Around six?"

"Okay."

One word responses was really all I could manage.

"See you tomorrow, Bella."

"Good night, Edward."

In a complete daze, I walked inside, locking the door behind me.

_What was that?_

I had just changed in my pajamas and taken some cold medicine when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and sighed.

"Hi, Rosalie."

"Are you alone?"

"Yes."

"Damn," she groaned. "I was hoping you'd say no."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my laptop as I climbed into bed.

"I'm hanging up now."

"No! Tell me about your date," she begged.

"How did you know that I even had one?"

"One of Emmett's players was driving by your house and saw you climbing out of Edward's car. The whole team knows by now."

"That was literally ten minutes ago."

"I know," Rosalie chuckled. "Electronic devices are wonderful things."

_Great._

"So…?"

I sighed. Of course she'd want details.

"So, it was nice."

"Just nice?"

"Yes, it was nice," I said, irritated. "We went to Port Angeles for dinner."

"Did you kiss?"

"No.

"Did you want to?"

I was silent for too long.

"My god, you _are _human."

"I don't know what happened," I admitted with a tired sigh. "One minute he was walking me to my door and the next he was telling me that my skin was soft, and…"

"So there was touching involved?"

She sounded absolutely thrilled.

"Don't get excited. He just touched my cheek," I explained.

"Oh, hmm. Well, that's still sweet."

"Yeah, it was."

"Someone sweet is exactly what you need," Rose stated. "So now what?"

"So now I'm going to bed."

"Bella…"

"We're going to a movie tomorrow night."

"Please say you're going out of town."

"We are, although I'm not sure it really matters," I muttered. "Apparently we'll have to go all the way to Seattle to watch a movie to avoid the small-town gossip."

"You're doing nothing wrong," Rosalie reminded me.

"I know."

We said goodnight and I powered up my laptop. I still needed to reply to my MusicMan although I really had no idea what to say. I was surprised to find a new mail from him in my inbox, sent just moments ago.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: Love**

_Have you ever been in love? _

_Because I think maybe I am._

_I'm sorry to bother you with this. I know it's probably weird considering our friendship, but I needed to talk to someone. I need some perspective._

_But how can I find perspective when she's all I can see?_

* * *

><p>I closed the email without replying once again. What could I possibly say? That a part of me was relieved because it made me feel a little less guilty about going out with Edward? Or, that a bigger part of me – the selfish side of my heart – was jealous because I wished that someone was that passionate about me?<p>

The cold medicine began to make me groggy, so I gently placed the laptop on the opposite side of the bed and snuggled beneath the covers.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>I have an entry in the 80s Power Ballad Contest. It's anonymous. Can you find mine? You can vote for your three favorites! The link is in my profile.<strong>**_

_****Thank you for your reviews. I love to read them!****_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" I croaked into the phone.<p>

"Bella, are you okay?" Rosalie asked with concern. "I saw the sub in the library."

"No, I'm dying."

So I was being a little dramatic, but it wasn't far from the truth. I'd been up most of the night – coughing, sniffling, and sneezing. My fever was 101.3 and I felt as if I'd been hit by a truck. Charlie had arrived at dawn with more cold medicine and a promise to check on me around lunchtime.

"Can I bring you anything?"

Rose really was a great friend.

"No, you don't need my germs," I said hoarsely, reaching for my glass of juice. "Dad will be by later."

"Well, be glad you aren't here," Rose said quietly. "You and Edward are the talk of the school."

I groaned weakly. Everyone probably thought I was faking in an attempt to avoid the knowing glances and the insufferable gossip. One look at my tissue-filled bedroom and they'd know the truth.

"He asked about you," Rosalie whispered. She was probably in the teacher's lounge, a definite hotbed of gossip.

"Who, Edward?"

"Yes," she replied.

"I'll need to call him," I said tiredly before dissolving into another coughing fit.

"I'll let him know you're sick," she offered.

"Thanks."

I promised to call if I needed anything before hanging up the phone and collapsing back against the pillows.

Everything ached.

Everything was fuzzy.

Throughout the day, I drifted in and out of sleep. When I did manage to snooze, I had the strangest dreams about green eyes and Stephen King novels.

Stupid fever.

As promised, Charlie came by with lunch from the diner. It smelled delicious, but I couldn't eat for the constant coughing and sneezing.

Needless to say, Dad didn't stay long.

By late afternoon, my fever was a little better and I actually felt hungry, so I dragged myself out of bed. I didn't feel strong enough to take a shower; instead, I just tied a robe around me and made my way toward the kitchen. I'd just opened the fridge when I heard a knock at the door.

Slowly, I made my way to the living room and didn't bother to look at myself in the mirror before opening the door.

I immediately regretted that decision.

"You look terrible."

"Such flattery," I sighed wearily. "What are you doing here, Edward?"

"I brought soup," he replied, lifting a take-out bag from the diner. "Rosalie said you liked chicken noodle. If you don't, I can go back and get something else. Anything you want."

He couldn't possibly be this kind.

"That was uh…really nice of you," I stammered, reaching for the bag. "I really appreciate it."

"Can I come in?" Edward asked, all hopeful and sweet.

"I'm germ infested," I argued. I didn't mention the fact that I hadn't showered and looked like something out of a horror movie.

"I don't care," he said. "Besides, you owe me a date."

"Yeah, about that…I meant to call you. That's not happening tonight."

"It can still happen," Edward replied. "I brought dinner, and I'm sure there's a movie on television that we can watch. It'll be fine."

Too tired to fight with him, I sighed deeply and stepped away from the door.

"Go sit," Edward commanded. "I'll bring your dinner to the couch."

"But you don't know your way around my kitchen."

"It's just bowls and spoons, Bella. I think I can manage."

He grinned at me and pointed toward the sofa. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the couch, collapsing against the cushions. I heard him shuffling around in the other room, opening and closing drawers, until finally he appeared with two bowls of steaming hot soup.

My stomach rumbled.

"Hungry?" Edward smirked as he sat down next to me and handed me the bowl.

"Starving, actually," I muttered.

He talked about his day at school while I ate. The warm soup soothed my scratchy throat, and I finished it in record time.

"More?"

"Not right now," I shook my head. "I think it's time for more medicine, though."

"I'll get it," he offered.

"It's on my nightstand," I said. "First room on the right."

Dutifully, he jumped up. When he returned, he was holding my medicine plus a glass of juice.

"Thanks."

"I'll be honest," Edward admitted quietly, dropping back onto the sofa as I took my meds. "When I got to school and you weren't there, I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

"Why would I avoid you?"

"The gossip is a little brutal," he smiled shyly. "Apparently Henry Brooks saw us together last night. He texted the rest of the football team, who in turn texted the rest of the school. When I got to the band room this morning, my brass and percussion sections were waiting for me, giving me high fives and slapping me on the back. It was a little weird."

"I'm so glad they approve," I laughed.

"You say that I don't realize how much I affect people," Edward grinned, "but I think you have a few admirers of your own within the student body."

"I do not," I scoffed.

Edward studied my face until I forced myself to look away.

_Why does he do that?_

"You don't see yourself clearly at all," he said gently. "You're beyond beautiful. Surely you know that."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back against the sofa. I didn't have the strength to argue with this man. Sensing a change in subject was in order, he glanced around the living room.

"Where's your remote?"

"Probably under my ass. Do you want to check?"

I had no idea where that came from. Maybe I needed to take my temperature again.

"Tempting, but I'd rather touch your ass when you're feeling a little better."

And now we were flirting. What the hell?

The remote was actually between the cushions, and I handed it to him without a fight. I couldn't care less what he watched. I just wanted to lean back and close my eyes, just for a little bit…

"Bella?"

I was warm and comfortable and I didn't want to open my eyes.

"Sweetheart, let me take you to bed."

My eyes flew open. I wasn't sure how it had happened, but I was snuggled against his side.

"What?"

"You've been asleep for nearly two hours," Edward grinned down at me. "Come on, I'll help you to bed."

"Two _hours_?" I asked in disbelief. I'd only meant to close my eyes for a second. "And you stayed?"

"I stayed," he murmured softly, gazing down at me.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you felt really warm and I wanted to make sure you were okay," Edward replied as he brushed his hand against my forehead. "You feel much cooler now. Those meds must be doing their job."

He was touching me again, and I liked it…again.

"Thank you for the soup."

"You're very welcome, Bella."

"I'm sorry about our date."

"You'll make it up to me," he grinned.

I was still snuggled up against his side, and his arm was still wrapped around my shoulder – neither of us in any hurry to move. I should have been appalled that this beautiful man was seeing me with my snotty nose and my hair in knots. I should be embarrassed that I was wearing a robe and that I probably smelled. He was seeing me at my absolute worst, and yet he stayed.

"Why are you being so sweet to me?" I asked with a whisper.

He smiled at me. "Because I really like you, and you're sick."

"You like me?"

"Don't sound so surprised," he laughed lightly. "I like you a lot, actually."

"All we do is fight."

"That's not so true anymore," Edward said quietly.

As he stared deeply into my eyes, I realized he was right.

"Come on, I'll help you to bed."

He followed me into my bedroom, which should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't at all. I kept the robe on as I climbed into bed. I adjusted the blanket while Edward placed my juice and meds back on the nightstand.

"Will you call me if you need anything?"

"I don't have your number."

"That's right, you don't," he grinned at me before looking around the room. "Where's your cell?"

"Umm…"

Instead, I gave him my number, and he punched it into his phone. Immediately, my phone vibrated from deep within the blankets.

"Found it," I smirked, fishing it out from beneath the blankets.

"Now you have my number. Will you call me if you need anything?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Promise me."

His voice was quiet and determined, and just a little sexy.

"I promise," I replied.

Satisfied, he tucked the blanket around me. He looked down at me, and my breath hitched when I saw the look in his eyes. They were resolute, as if he'd just made a very important decision.

A moment later, his lips were pressed against my forehead. He lingered there, and my eyes closed as his scent and his warmth flowed through me, leaving me breathless. When he did pull away, he didn't go far. Instead, he hovered above me, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Feel better, Bella," he whispered softly.

"Thanks for taking care of me," I replied.

After he left, I was wide awake – too confused and alert to actually rest – so I grabbed my laptop. I wanted to check my school email, but I also needed to reply to my MusicMan.

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Colds**

_I'm sorry I've been so slow to respond. I've had a terrible cold and been in bed most of the day. _

_I find myself confused tonight. I'm confused because I'm jacked up on cold medicine, but that's not the only reason._

_The truth is – there's this guy. I mentioned him before. The guy I argue with all the time. The guy that I'm not interested in at all._

_Well, that's a lie. I didn't mean to lie because, at the time, I sincerely believed that I wasn't interested in him. But we had our first date last night, and it was nice. It was more than nice, actually. And we were supposed to have a second date tonight, but my cold put a damper on those plans. But he came over anyway – brought me soup and held me while I slept. I was so gross – snotty and sneezy and smelly – and he held me anyway. He took care of me. _

_No man, besides my father, has ever taken care of me._

_I want to say it's complicated, but it's really not. It's actually effortless, and that's a little scary. It's almost as effortless as talking with you._

_Your friendship is so important to me, but if I find myself wishing he was you, and you find yourself wishing she was me, then maybe we need to think about that._

_Your words are so sweet, and I'm sure the girl you're in love with would love to hear them. _

_Tell her._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just a little short something...from EPOV. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Tell her.<em>

I couldn't help but smile as I recalled the last line of her email.

Telling her seemed so simple, in theory. But in reality, it would change everything.

It would change my friendship with Bookworm07 – a relationship that had started out innocently enough but had taken a drastic turn when I realized that my email friend was actually the beautiful school librarian.

Connecting the dots had been simple enough. Bella had mistakenly sent a book order to my personal email address. She'd naturally included her name, along with the school's contact information. Granted, the honest thing to have done would have been to admit that she'd emailed her co-worker. We could have laughed it off as a happy coincidence and continued with our professional relationship.

But did I do that?

No.

I'd been attracted to Bella since my first day at Forks High School. No matter how many times I'd tried to get to know her, she'd completely blown me off.

I'd flirt.

I'd tease.

I'd even tried to have a serious conversation or two.

Nothing worked.

Not until the emails.

With the emails, I'd been granted my wish to get to know her better. Maybe it was wrong, but I was desperate, and I had every intention of telling her the truth.

Eventually.

Over time, our emails became the best part of my day. She was so intelligent and had the best taste in music. Through her messages, Bella allowed me little glimpses into her life – small, uncensored moments that seemed so inconsequential but only made me desperate to get to know her better.

I decided to start dropping little hints – such as the Iron and Wine reference. I'd even hinted at my profession and stolen that hideous Stephen King novel from her shelf.

She never made the connection, but I could understand why. We never talked about anything remotely personal and we were both careful not to divulge names or places. If it hadn't been for her contact information on that first email, I wouldn't have had a clue. There were literally millions of people in the online world. What were the odds that the girl behind the screen was the pretty girl in the library?

I'd heard of people falling in love online. I'd just never put a lot of faith in those types of relationships. Honestly, how could you possibly fall in love with someone through a computer screen? Was it really possible to find your soul mate online?

I really hope so, because I think I've found mine.

Things were a little complicated at the moment. For one, Bella had finally agreed to go out with me, and our first date had been fantastic. But with that date came the overwhelming guilt.

She was my Bookworm07.

I was her MusicMan26.

And she had no idea.

That hadn't stopped me from asking her out again, and it didn't stop me from taking her soup when she was sick, but yeah…there's some guilt there.

I would have to confess, and soon.

Would she hate me?

I was still worrying about it on Monday morning as I made my way into school. After peeking into the library, and smiling when I saw her standing at the check-out counter, I was racing toward the band room when a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Headed to Room 26?"

I glanced at the painted room number above my door before turning toward the auto mechanics teacher.

"Good morning, Miss Hale," I smiled at her despite my anxiety. She was Bella's best friend, after all, and the garage was on the other side of the school. Clearly, she was here for a reason.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

Her piercing blue eyes flickered between my room number and my face several times before she finally smirked.

_Could she possibly know?_

"Isn't it funny," Rosalie replied, "how the most obvious signs are sometimes the easiest to miss?"

_Crap._

I cleared my throat nervously as her eyes studied the room number a few moments longer.

"Take your room number for instance," she continued. "It's just a double digit number…twenty-six…the next number in sequence. It's meaningless really – just a simple way to identify which classroom is yours."

Her penetrating eyes unnerved me, and I dropped my gaze, suddenly becoming very interested in my shoes.

"But sometimes," she continued, "there are meanings behind those random numbers. For instance, did you know there are seven books in the _Harry Potter_ series?"

_Shit._

"I know that, yes," I said quietly.

I _hadn't _known that, but then I'd asked Bella to explain the _07 _part of _Bookworm07_. Thankfully, she'd never asked for an explanation of mine.

"Numbers are truly fascinating," Rosalie concluded, nodding her head.

"Perhaps you should have been a math teacher, then," I retorted with a sigh. "Are you looking for something, Rosalie?"

Her smile brightened.

"I think I've found it," Rosalie replied, "and I think you and I need to have a little talk…_MusicMan26_."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: The OCD librarian in this chapter - that's all me. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

* * *

><p>It's never fun to return to work after a kickass cold. For one thing, you're still not feeling your best. For another, you always come back to a mess.<p>

I'm a bit OCD when it comes to my library shelves. My student volunteers know this. I want things to look neat. I want the spines displayed correctly and I want every book to be in its proper place. So that's how I spent my first day back to work – deep in the Fiction shelves, dusting and rearranging books. It was a quiet morning, so I was managing to get quite a bit accomplished.

The weekend had been brutal. The fever was completely gone by Saturday afternoon, but I'd still felt so exhausted. I hadn't managed to do any shopping or laundry or anything else on my long list of things to do. The great friend that she is, Rose had come over on Sunday and actually loaded my dishwasher for me. I'd thanked her by giving her a glass, a bottle of wine, and my laptop.

She'd always wanted to know more about my MusicMan, but I'd been hesitant to share him. It was much too hard to explain our relationship, and I kind of liked that he was just mine. But so much had changed. I was now interested in Edward and my MusicMan was in love with someone else, so I figured it couldn't hurt to let her see a few of the emails.

"He's reading _The Stand_?" Rosalie had asked curiously.

Surprised, I'd glanced at the screen.

"I guess he is," I'd giggled. "I hadn't even noticed that. I'm not surprised, really. He reads a lot of different stuff."

She'd grown quiet after that – which was very unlike Rose – but I'd shrugged it off when she changed the subject. She'd polished off the wine, though, and I'd called Emmett to drive her home.

"Good morning, Miss Swan."

I turned to find Carrie smiling at me.

"Hi, Carrie."

"Feeling better?"

"Much," I replied with a nod. "Are you looking for something?"

"I need something scary," Carrie mumbled, scrunching her nose in disgust. "You know me, Miss Swan. I like sweet and romantic stories. I don't like blood and gore."

Ahh, yes. Mr. Berty's reading assignment from the horror genre. It was his Halloween tradition and one of the reasons my Stephen King and Dean Koontz collections were so massive.

"Maybe Poe?" I suggested.

"He wants a novel," Carrie sighed. "It's so unfair. I love to read. You know I do. But not when I'm forced to read something I don't like."

"I understand," I said with sympathy. "Let's see what we can find."

I led her to section K and pointed out a few of the novels that would be considered horror. She flipped through a few of the pages of the first, and I stifled my giggle when her eyes went wide and immediately put the book back on the shelf in its proper position. I couldn't help but smile. Carrie liked to volunteer in the library at lunch and she knew my compulsion.

"Too scary?"

"I'm a wimp, Miss Swan. I can't do this," she despaired.

"You can," I said. I scanned the titles, hoping to find something that might not scare the crap out of her and discourage her from reading for the rest of her life.

"Have you seen _Carrie_?"

She made a face. "Is that the one with the pig blood at the prom?"

I nodded and handed her the paperback.

"I'm not suggesting you watch the movie instead," I clarified, "but if you've already seen it, perhaps you can handle the book. At least you'd be prepared for the horror elements. Of course there are differences between the movie and the book, but at least it's something you're familiar with."

Carrie leafed through the pages while I adjusted a few of the books in that section, and that's when my eyes fell upon a gaping hole, right there in the Stephen King section.

Edward was a sweetheart, but he was still a book thief.

Realizing I didn't even know which book he'd stolen, I glanced over the titles. My students always thought it was funny that I could tell, just by looking at the shelf, which books were out of order or missing.

And that's when my stomach dropped.

"Miss Swan?"

It couldn't be.

"Miss Swan, are you okay?"

No.

No.

"There you are."

Rosalie's voice somehow permeated into my brain, but I couldn't look at her. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the empty space on the shelf.

"I think she's still sick," Carrie whispered.

"I'll take care of her," Rose said, placing a gentle hand against my shoulder. "Can you check yourself out, Carrie?"

"Yes."

Moments passed. I had no idea how many.

"Bella, don't panic."

Panic? I was so beyond panic it was almost laughable.

Almost.

"Let's sit you down."

I was pushed into a chair.

"Deep breaths, Bella."

I couldn't breathe. Everything was too tight. My blouse. My skirt. My glasses perched on my face. Everything was too tight.

"_The…Stand_…"

I was truly gasping for air.

"I know."

My head swiveled in her direction.

"You _know_?"

"Calm down, Bella."

"What do you mean you know?"

"Let's get your breathing under control, and then I'll tell you."

For once, I was so thankful that the library was empty. Rosalie clasped my hand while I struggled to inhale and exhale. It took a few minutes, but my heart finally calmed.

"Tell me," I whispered.

Rosalie sighed heavily.

"Bella, you're my best friend and probably the smartest person I know, but sometimes, you miss the things that are so obvious to everyone else."

"I don't want a lecture, Rose."

"And I'm not trying to give you one," she promised me. "I'm just saying that if you'll take a moment and really examine those emails – and you'll think about some recent events – you'll connect the dots." The bell rang. "Are you okay? Do you want me to find a volunteer to cover the check-out counter?"

"No, I'm fine," I said, standing slowly.

After promising to come back at lunch, Rosalie headed to class while I made my way back to the check-out counter and to my computer.

My shelves would have to wait.

With a shaky breath, I opened the emails from MusicMan26. Rosalie said if I would really examine them, I'd be able to connect the dots.

Did I want to connect the dots?

I clicked on each message and let my eyes scan the screen. My heart thundered in my chest as I read each and every line.

_It rains here all the time. I had no idea when I moved out here that I was moving to one of the wettest places in the continental United States._

_I work with this girl. She's really friendly to everyone else and she's amazing with kids. She has the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

_I think I irritate her. I don't mean to. It just happens naturally because I love how her eyes sparkle with fire whenever she's passionate about something. _

_Yeah, asking her out will be tricky, as well. I mean, we work together, and it's a small town._

_We had the best conversation – the first real conversation we've ever had without teasing or arguing – and I couldn't do it._

_I finally went back to school and got a degree so that I can still be involved with music but actually make a living. It's the best of both worlds, really, and the kids are great._

_Have you ever been in love? Because I think maybe I am. I know it's probably weird considering our friendship, but I needed to talk to someone. I need some perspective._ _But how can I find perspective when she's all I can see?_

I blinked back my tears.

It was all here…

The rain in Forks.

Iron and Wine.

The constant arguments.

Working in the same place.

Tea at the diner.

Music and kids.

_The Stand_.

"Oh my god," I whispered shakily. My vision blurred as I tried to make the words on the screen disappear.

It was all so obvious, and I'd never felt so stupid.

Edward was my MusicMan.

MusicMan was my Edward.

As if that wasn't mortifying enough, I suddenly had another thought.

How disappointed was he going to be when he realized that I was his Bookworm?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: You guys are so upset with Bella. In her defense, she was shocked and embarrassed. She figures it out, I promise! **

**EPOV this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

* * *

><p>My morning band classes were confused. A little excited, to be honest, but completely confused.<p>

It was their first free day.

Ever.

At exactly 8:05, I'd popped in a movie on Mozart and hid in the corner with my phone in my hand, contemplating the enormity of what had just transpired outside my classroom door.

"_You're in love with Bella."_

_I nodded._

"_You're MusicMan26."_

"_Yes." Would it really do any good to lie? "How….how did you figure it out?"_

"_Well, for one thing, I have eyes," Rosalie muttered. "Whenever you stalk the library, you can't keep your eyes off her."_

"_I don't stalk."_

"_You stalk," she said with a firm nod, "and I read your emails. You weren't exactly being all stealth and mysterious."_

_I was a little upset that Bella had shared those._

"_Just yesterday," Rosalie quickly explained. "It was the first time she'd ever shown them to me. She figured it was safe. After all, her email crush had fallen in love with another, and Bella was having conflicting feelings about you. She didn't see the harm."_

_Bella was having conflicting feelings about me. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not._

"_And then you said you were reading The Stand, and Bella had mentioned that you'd stolen a Stephen King book from her library. She didn't connect the dots, but I did."_

"_Does she know…." I began to ask, but Rosalie was already shaking her head._

"_Bella is one of the most intelligent women I've ever met, but when it comes to the most obvious things, she's a little obtuse. I'd like to blame it on reading all those books, but the simple fact is that she's not the most confident person on the planet. Never in a million years would she assume that someone like you could possibly be interested in her. So no, she's never made the connection."_

_This confused me._

"_What do you mean, someone like me?"_

_Rosalie smiled softly. "Surely you've noticed the women in this building lusting over you. I'm pretty sure Stanley and Mallory will scratch each other's eyeballs out before the school year comes to an end. You're a good looking guy, Edward. You're not my type at all, but you're cute."_

_I smiled at that. At the homecoming game, I'd caught Rosalie and Emmett sneaking kisses down at the football stadium. No, I wouldn't be her type at all._

"_Am I Bella's type?"_

"_Yeah," Rosalie sighed. "Although I'm pretty sure she's going to be pissed when she finally figures it all out."_

"_I've always been afraid of that," I admitted. "So on a scale of one to ten, just how mad will she be?"_

"_That depends. How long have you known that she was Bookworm?"_

_I dropped my gaze to the floor and shuffled my feet._

"_Since the very first email."_

_She actually laughed, but it wasn't a humorous sound._

"_Ten," she replied. "And ten probably won't be high enough. The scale might possibly explode."_

"_Great," I mumbled. "So what am I going to do?"_

"_You're going to tell her the truth, for starters," Rosalie stated frankly. "I wouldn't plan for much more than that at this point. See how she takes the news, and then you can formulate some plan to get yourself out of the mess you've created."_

"_You'll help me?"_

"_I'll help Bella," she said. "She's going to feel betrayed and embarrassed and just plain pissed, so she's going to need me once you tell her. But I'll give you some advice, if you want it."_

"_I do."_

_I sounded so hopeful._

_And desperate._

"_From this moment forward, you have to be honest with her," Rosalie instructed me. "Email her. You're good at that sappy shit. Email her, spill your guts, and tell her the truth."_

"_Tell her through email?" I asked, surprised. "I mean, isn't that a little impersonal?"_

_Rosalie tilted her head to the side, studying me closely. "Now you're worried about being impersonal?"_

_Good point._

That had been three hours ago. Classes streamed in and out of the band room while I continued staring at my phone, trying to find the words.

What could I say?

"I think you're beautiful."

"I love the way your hair shimmers in the fluorescent lights."

"I want to push you up against one of your bookshelves and kiss you hungrily until you beg me to – "

The bell sounded, ripping me away from that particular fantasy. The kids didn't even say goodbye as they made their way to lunch.

Great, I'm a terrible teacher _and_ a stalker.

Rosalie had promised not to say anything to Bella, so I figured it was safe to make my daily jog to the library. Until I could decide what to say, I decided it'd be best to just go on as if everything was normal. We were friends now. I could stop by the library to ask how she was feeling, right? I could even uphold my tradition and steal her newspaper. For today, nothing had to change. Nothing had to be different.

But as soon as I stepped inside the library, I knew that everything had changed.

Like magnets, my eyes settled on Bella, sitting at the check-out counter and staring blankly at her computer screen. Her head shot up as the door closed behind me, and I saw her eyes flicker with so many different emotions it was hard to keep up with all of them.

Sadness.

Anger.

And finally, fear.

Stunned, I didn't move an inch away from the door. Not even when she calmly stood from her chair and walked past me, locking the library door behind her. A quick glance around the library assured me that we were alone.

This could be good.

Bella suddenly appeared at my side, and my eyes met hers.

No.

This wasn't good at all.

Either Rosalie broke her promise, or Bella had finally made the connection, but somehow, she knew the truth.

"Bella, I – "

"Don't," she whispered. She then walked over to a secluded corner of the library – free of windows and shrouded with tall bookshelves. Despite my anxiety, I wondered how many upperclassmen had used this private corner for more than just studying, but that thought quickly vanished from my mind when Bella told me to sit.

"I feel like I'm going through the stages of grief," Bella said softly.

"Bella, please…"

"No," she said, lifting her hand. "Let me say this before I lose my nerve. I know that you know who I am. You know I'm Bookworm07. My last email was…well, there's just no way that you couldn't know."

I nodded. If I hadn't known, her last email certainly would have tipped me off.

"At first, I was stunned," Bella admitted. "I mean, what were the chances that you were…that I was…" She shook her head, trying to make sense of it. "I feel so stupid. You don't understand how completely stupid I feel. All the signs were there, and I'd missed them. Growing up, my mom had always said that my head was constantly in the clouds because I read so much, and that had always offended me. But she's right. The signs were right there, and I'd missed all of them."

"Your mom is wrong," I said in her defense. "You're the smartest person I know, Bella."

She took a deep breath and stared down at her hands.

"I've spent the morning studying our emails," Bella said quietly. "I've dissected every line…every last word. I told myself to really concentrate. To really read between the lines, so that's what I did. It took me a while to accept it, but one thing is abundantly clear."

"What's that?" I asked nervously.

"You knew," Bella said without an ounce of emotion. "You knew I was Bookworm07."

I closed my eyes.

"Yes," I admitted with a whisper.

She grew silent then, but our eyes never left each other's faces. After a few minutes, she finally looked back down at the table.

"Did you mean it?"

I slid my chair closer, desperate to be within touching distance.

"Did I mean what, Bella?"

"Everything," she said, her eyes gazing into mine. "Did you mean everything that you said in those emails?"

"I meant every word," I promised her.

"You love me?"

Bravely, I placed my fingers along her wrist before sliding my hand along hers.

"I love you," I whispered.

I watched our hands and she allowed me to lace her fingers with mine.

"Then I need to know one thing," she said.

"Anything."

"The absolute truth."

"I promise, Bella."

Her deep brown eyes found mine.

"How long have you known?" Bella asked. "How long have you known that I was Bookworm?"

This was it. The answer to this question could seal my fate, and I felt my stomach drop, but I'd promised to be honest.

"Since the very first email," I admitted with a sigh.

Bella inhaled sharply, and fire flashed in her beautiful brown eyes as she angrily snatched her hand away.

Rosalie had been right.

A scale of one to ten wasn't nearly high enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I have signed up to write a one-shot for Fandom for Texas Wildfire Relief. Donations will be taken until November 1. To donate, visit http:  texasfires. ysar. info/**

**Thank you for your continued support of my stories. It means the world to me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>So, Miss Swan," Henry grinned at me as I scanned his book. "I hear you and Mr. Cullen are –"<p>

"Mr. Cullen and I are what?" I snapped. His eyes arched in surprise. After all, I was the peace-loving librarian. I never raised my voice. "Get to class before I tell your coach to make you run laps."

He must have believed me, because he grabbed his book and jogged out of the library.

I exhaled heavily and closed my eyes. Pushing my glasses on top of my head, I pressed my fingers against the bridge of my nose and gently squeezed, hoping the pressure would somehow alleviate the headache I'd had all day. I glanced up at the clock and was grateful to see that it was nearly three.

This day couldn't end soon enough.

After Edward had admitted that he'd known along that I was Bookworm07, I'd tossed him out of my library. I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want him to think about me and I definitely didn't want him to think about what an absolute idiot I'd been all this time.

I was mortified, embarrassed, and so, so stupid.

He'd left without a fight, but my email inbox was full. I couldn't bring myself to open any of the messages. Maybe later – when I was safe in my house with a bottle of wine nearby, but not now. Not when I was surrounded by student and colleagues and –

"Just a reminder that the Halloween committee will be meeting in the library immediately after school," the principal announced over the intercom.

"Damn it," I muttered under my breath. I quickly shut down the computer and grabbed my purse. Rushing for the door, I'd nearly made my escape when Jessica suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"We have a meeting." Her tone was flat and frosty and unbelievably jealous. Naturally, she knew. The entire faculty probably knew by now that the librarian and the band director had gone out to dinner.

_I bet Stanley would shit a brick if she knew that Edward had nursed you back to health._

I smiled. My subconscious could be so snarky at times.

Regardless, I didn't want to be here.

"Feel free to use the library for your meeting," I said. "I'm still not feeling well, so if you don't mind…"

Her eyes brightened.

"Oh, I'd be happy to email you the meeting notes!" She was positively beaming. "You just run on home and take care of yourself."

Her excitement gave me pause. It wasn't as if Jessica was truly concerned with my health. She was just eager to have Edward's attention all to herself.

Was I really willing to let Stanley have this moment?

Yes, I was.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot."<p>

It wasn't the first time today I'd heard those words. Rosalie was the best friend a girl could have, but she was fiercely honest.

"I know, Rose."

My cell phone was attached to my ear, my laptop was on my desk, and I was sipping my third glass of wine.

It had been a rough day, which had turned into a rough night.

"I'm failing to understand why you're so embarrassed," she said. "The boy is in love with you. Five years from now, when you're sleeping in his bed and rocking his babies to sleep –"

I rolled my eyes. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, don't you think?"

"– you're going to realize this is probably the most romantic moment of your life."

"You couldn't possibly understand, Rosalie."

"Maybe not," she admitted. "But I do know that you're going to really regret it if you don't read those emails. How many did he send today?"

"Twenty," I mumbled just as my email dinged. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. "Twenty-one."

She laughed.

"I'm not saying that you have to reply to them. Not just yet, anyway. But you should at least read them."

"He knew all along," I whispered sadly. "He knew all along and didn't say a thing. How did he even make the connection?"

"I think if you'll look back at the very first email you sent him, you'll understand how it was so easy for him to connect the dots," Rosalie said. "Bella, he wasn't trying to be shady. You never gave the guy a chance. You assumed that he was out of your league. You assumed that because he was good looking that he would be far more interested in airheads like Jessica Stanley, when all along, he was crazy about you. He saw an opportunity to get to know you – the real you – and he took it."

"But that's just the thing," I explained. "I didn't tell him anything personal about me. He didn't know where I lived or what I do for a living. I didn't show him the real me at all."

"Hmm." Her voice was soft and very un-Rose like. "I think you're wrong. In those emails, I think you showed him the very best part of you. That's the person he fell in love with, Bella."

After we said goodnight, I decided to be brave. Not too brave, though. I wasn't ready to open today's messages, but I decided to take Rosalie's advice and find that very first email.

My eyes scanned the screen, trying to find anything that would explain this madness. Any small, inconsequential piece of information that would have alerted Edward to the fact that I was Bookworm07. At first, all I saw were various book titles and ISBN numbers, but then – at the very bottom of the order form – I saw my name.

My identity had never been a mystery. There had been no dots to connect. My name was right there on the screen.

As if I didn't feel foolish enough.

My email dinged again, and I sighed tiredly.

_Twenty-two._

The man had sent me twenty-two emails since lunch time.

I should probably read one.

Just one.

I guzzled the rest of my wine and clicked the first message.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: I'm sorry**

_Bella,_

_It wasn't my intention to mislead you._

_Yes, that's a song lyric from the 80s. I honestly have no idea what to say, so when I'm completely speechless, I turn to music._

_I have no idea what you're thinking. I have no idea how you feel about all of this. The last thing I want is for you to feel embarrassed because you have nothing to feel embarrassed about. __Maybe I shouldn't have kept up the charade for as long as I did, but it was the only way you'd really talk to me. We weren't good face-to-face, but online…we were incredible._

_Weren't we incredible?_

* * *

><p>"We were," I whispered.<p>

One by one, I clicked the rest of the messages. They were all the same – apologetic and pleading. Throughout the afternoon, the tone of his emails became a little more desperate and sadder, and I felt a little guilty for making him suffer all day without a response.

I opened the very last email, sent only moments ago. It was the one that finally brought me to tears.

* * *

><p><em>Bella,<em>

_Please talk to me._

_You may think it's impossible, but I love you more than you can possibly imagine._

_Please let me show you how much._

* * *

><p>My fingers danced over the keys until I finally hit reply.<p>

**To: ****MusicMan26**

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Okay**

_Show me._

* * *

><p><strong>Edward was quoting Martika's "Toy Soldiers," which is now playing on my iPod. <strong>

**See you soon! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

><p>"What exactly did you say?" Rosalie asked, her voice laced with shock at the scene before us.<p>

"I told him to show me how much he loved me."

"Well, he gets an A on that one," she smirked. "Maybe I'll tell him to show me a million dollars. Think he can make that happen?"

As my eyes swept over my library, I had no doubt. Every inch of the room – the shelves, the tables, even the floor – was covered with roses in every imaginable color. There were yellow, red, pink, white, and even some funky hybrid colors that just weren't natural.

"You can't even find the books," Rosalie laughed.

I shook my head in amazement. I had been expecting sappy emails and maybe some romantic dinners. I wasn't expecting to have my library turned into a flower shop.

Somehow, I found my computer amid the floral chaos, and I logged on. For the first time in days, I was eager to send an email.

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Thank you**

_I am impressed. _

* * *

><p>His response was almost immediate, and I couldn't help but smile as I imagined him waiting with this phone in his hand.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: You're welcome**

_I'm glad I could impress you. _

_Have lunch with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Lunch**

_Sounds good, although…if you have allergies, I suggest bringing your meds with you. You'll need them. :)_

* * *

><p>The bell rang, and that was the end of the emails for a while. A few of the teacher's assistants came in to help me rearrange the vases of flowers so that students could actually get to the bookshelves. Throughout the morning, students had their faces pressed against the glass surrounding the library, gawking at the array of roses and giving me thumbs up. At one point, I even saw Jessica Stanley gazing coldly at me through the window. I could only imagine the gossip. In this case, I had a feeling the talk among the female faculty wasn't nearly as supportive as what the students might be saying.<p>

"It's so romantic," Carrie gushed excitedly when she stopped by between classes to renew her book. "Isn't it romantic, Miss Swan?"

"It is romantic," I agreed.

"Is it true?" Her voice was full of wonder. "Are they all from Mr. Cullen?"

This wasn't an appropriate conversation to have a student, but Edward was making it impossible to keep anything a secret. I quickly scanned her book and offered her a smile.

"Yes, they are."

"Wow," she whispered dreamily as she looked around the library.

Wow, indeed.

The morning passed slowly, but as I impatiently watched the clock, I found my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I had no idea how to act around him. In the past, we'd bantered and argued over silly stuff, but now…everything was different, and I wasn't really sure how to behave. So, I couldn't deny my relief when he appeared at my door looking as nervous as I felt.

"Hi," Edward said quietly.

"Hi."

His eyes widened as he took in the roses.

"I hadn't seen them," he admitted with a shy grin.

"Yeah, it's a little overwhelming."

"But not _too_ overwhelming?"

His voice was timid and hopeful.

"No, not too overwhelming," I assured him.

He smiled then, one of those heart-stopping smiles that sent the butterflies in my stomach into overdrive.

"So umm….unless you'd like an audience, we should probably sit in my little hiding place."

"An audience?"

I nodded toward the glass where several of our students were smiling brightly. We both laughed, and I was thankful that something had finally broken the ice.

"The corner sounds great," Edward smiled.

We took our seats and unwrapped our sandwiches. We both had turkey on Swiss, which made me laugh.

"Why is that funny?" Edward asked between bites.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "We just have more in common than I ever thought possible."

"Well, that's because you didn't take the time to get to know me face-to-face. We just argued all the time."

"I know," I agreed with a nod. "I'm really going to miss that."

Edward smirked. "I'm sure I'll do something to piss you off. It's bound to happen, eventually."

We finished our lunch in a comfortable silence. More than once, I caught him looking at me, and each and every time, I had to look away. It was all just too much. The sweet flowers, the heated looks, the fluttering in my stomach…

"Hey," Edward whispered.

I looked up to find him gazing at me again. His eyes were piercing and intense and I took a breath to steady myself. He reached for my hand, and I allowed him to lace his fingers through mine.

"I'm sorry," I sighed softly. "I'm just still a little…"

"Overwhelmed?"

"Yeah."

"But not too overwhelmed to have dinner with me?"

I grinned and squeezed his hand.

"I'll even cook."

"You cook?" I asked.

"I cook."

"Hmm."

Edward took a deep breath.

"Look, I know all of this has been totally unconventional, but I'm still me."

"But I don't know this side of you at all."

"That's not true," he sighed. "I told you things in those emails that I've never told anyone. You might not have known my name, or my eye color, or my location, but you _know_ me, Bella. You know me better than anyone. And I know you."

"You don't," I said as I shook my head. "Not really."

"I know that you love roses," Edward smiled at me. "I know that you love Forks, and even though you like to travel, you'll always call Forks home. I know you're a daddy's girl. I know your favorite pizza is sausage and pepperoni. I know you have kickass music on your iPod. And now, after this lunch, I know you like turkey sandwiches with Swiss cheese."

We had shared so much with each other through those emails. It was true that we hadn't told each other anything that could identify us, but I'd told him things that I could never share with anyone else. Had he really done that same? Had he really valued our email friendship that much?

"I'll really miss the emails," I admitted softly.

"The emails don't have to stop," Edward reminded me as his finger traced over mine.

"But they won't be the same."

"Maybe not," he shrugged. "Maybe they'll be better."

He smiled at me, and I found myself smiling in return despite my fears.

"There's something else that I know," he murmured.

"What's that?"

"I love you."

I gasped and bowed my head. I hadn't been expecting that at all. No wonder I preferred email to this. _This_ was scary.

I felt his fingertip along my chin, and he gently lifted my head.

"I love you, and I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me. I'm going to show you, just like you asked me to do. The roses are just the beginning, Bella."

The bell rang, and I finally exhaled the breath I'd been holding.

"I'll email you my address," Edward said cheerfully as he grabbed the remainder of his lunch and rose from the table. "Dinner at seven, okay?"

"Okay."

Leaning down, he softly kissed my cheek before running out of the library.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight, but if I did, I'd share the wealth with all of you!**

**Chapter 12**

* * *

><p>"You should have been a chef," I said as we made our way into Edward's living room. Assuming I loved Italian because of my name, he'd made homemade lasagna, fresh garlic bread, and the best salad I'd ever eaten.<p>

"Nah," Edward said as he offered me a seat. He handed me a glass of wine, and I curled my legs beneath me as I made myself comfortable on the sofa. "You just naturally get good at cooking when you live alone."

"I learned to cook when I was little. Mom wasn't very good at it. I had to either learn how to cook or Dad and I would have starved."

Edward smiled thoughtfully. "Your relationship with your mom always sounded a little strained."

"Strained isn't a strong enough word," I said. "Things are a little better now that I'm an adult. She no longer gets to make promises that she doesn't keep. She doesn't have the power to hurt me anymore."

I could tell that he was curious, but he didn't ask. I sipped my wine and decided to change the subject.

"Your house is great."

"It's okay for now," Edward said as he looked around the room. "It's a little small, which is fine, but eventually I'd like something bigger. You know…for…someday."

Edward gazed down into his wine glass, and I couldn't be certain, but I was pretty sure he was blushing.

He was so cute when he was nervous.

"There is one room I'd like to show you," he grinned excitedly. He rose from the couch and offered me his hand. His enthusiasm was infectious, and I smiled as I took his hand. He led me down a hallway until we reached the last door on the left. Pushing the door open, he stepped aside to let me look, and my eyes widened.

"Wow."

"It's my favorite room in the house," Edward explained.

I could see why. In the corner was a small baby grand piano. There was a loveseat in the center of the room and a recliner in the opposite corner. But it was the walls that were the most impressive. The four walls were lined with bookshelves from the floor to the ceiling.

"This shelf wasn't nearly this full before we started talking online," Edward grinned at me, pointing to the shelf closest to us. It was filled with the books that I'd recommended in my emails, as well as…

"You're reading _Harry Potter_!"

He cleared this throat nervously. "Well, I actually haven't started them yet."

They were all there – all seven books.

"You said you would never read them," I giggled, letting my fingers slide along the spines.

"I know you love them," Edward said simply. "So I wanted to add them to my collection."

Smiling, I pulled _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ off the shelf.

"Well, you have to start with the first one," I explained as I thumbed through the pages. "You don't _have_ to, but you miss so much of the backstory if you don't."

I felt his eyes on me as I reverently skimmed the pages.

"Read it with me?"

"Really?" I asked with surprise.

Edward nodded and led me over to the love seat in the middle of the room. He pulled a thin blanket from the back of the chair, and without a moment of hesitation, I found myself snuggled against him with the blanket wrapped around us.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."_

I'd read a page, and he'd read a page. His voice was like honey as he read the passages aloud, and I found myself snuggling closer. It was comfortable and relaxing and so sweet. We took turns until we'd finished reading the first chapter.

Listening to Edward read from one of my favorite books – while wrapped in his arms and snuggled beneath a blanket – was truly one of the most romantic moments of my life.

He was just about to begin chapter two when I stilled his hand with my own. He looked down at me and smiled softly.

"Why is this so easy?" I asked quietly.

Edward placed a bookmark against the page and slowly closed the book.

"It's always been easy, Bella."

He was right. Our emails had always been easy and honest. It was when we were face-to-face that I'd been so determined to make it difficult.

"I'm sorry I made it hard," I said. His face broke out into a wide grin, and I slapped him playfully on the arm. "You know what I mean."

He laughed loudly. "Bella, we work with teenagers. You can't say something like that and expect me to keep a straight face."

I rolled my eyes and tried to pull out of his arms, but he just held me tighter. Our bodies shifted, and suddenly, his face was very close to mine. His eyes flickered to my mouth, and I stopped breathing.

"You know, I might have been a bit premature in telling you I love you," Edward said softly. "I mean, we haven't even had our first kiss."

"That's true," I murmured. "Maybe you just think you love me. I could be a terrible kisser."

"I could be a terrible kisser, too," he replied. "I think we should find out before we move on to the next chapter."

I knew that he wasn't really talking about chapter two of the book. He was talking about us.

The next chapter of us.

Before I allowed myself to completely panic, Edward lowered his head and gently brushed his lips against mine. It was soft and sweet, but after a few moments, I realized that I didn't want soft and sweet.

"You're holding back," I whispered against his mouth. "Why?"

"I'm just trying to take this slow," Edward said. "If I kiss you the way I really want to kiss you, I'm afraid you'll disappear."

"Kiss me like you want to," I encouraged him.

With a groan, he pulled me tighter against his body and crashed his lips against mine. I couldn't contain my whimper as I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His tongue slid against mine, and I melted against him as we kissed hungrily.

My brain was screaming at me, telling me this was so far beyond what a first kiss should really be. But my body – not to mention my heart – was ignoring my conscience completely.

Luckily, it was Edward who came to his senses, and I whimpered when he pulled his mouth away from mine and buried his face against my neck. We were both panting and shaking as we held each other close.

"So," he whispered with a smile, "ready for chapter two?"

Again, we weren't talking about the book, but I was ready, regardless.

"Do you promise there will be more kisses in chapter two?"

His smile was so handsome. He tenderly kissed me once more before running the back of his hand against my cheek.

"As many kisses as you want," Edward promised me.


	13. Chapter 13

**You are being so spoiled. :) I have some exciting news to share, so I thought I'd give you another chapter and take the chance to tell you my news. More on that at the bottom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: Problem**

_It's very important that I kiss you right now._

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**MusicMan26**

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Funny **

_I seem to have that same problem myself._

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Subject: Students**

_I could bring my band students to the library…make them write a report on Reggae music or something._

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**MusicMan26**

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Reggae?**

_I think I have some Bob Marley on my iPod._

* * *

><p><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>

**From: MusicMan26**

**Sub****ject: Of course you do**

_As if I wasn't already head-over-heels in love with you._

* * *

><p>"You're so happy these days."<p>

I looked up from the computer screen to see Carrie smiling down at me.

"How are you, Carrie?"

"Much better now that I've finished this horrible book," she muttered as she slipped _Carrie_ into the book return. "Never again."

"Well, I'm proud of you for stepping outside of your comfort zone and reading it," I replied as I scanned the book and placed it on the book truck.

"Only because I was forced," she sighed. She glanced around the room at the vases of the flowers that were left. It had been a week since the first flowers had arrived, and there were only a few arrangements remaining. "I guess sometimes stepping out of your comfort zone has its advantages."

"Sometimes it does," I agreed with a happy sigh.

True to his word, Edward had spent the rest of the week showing me how much he loved me. After the _Harry Potter_ make-out session on his love seat, he was the one who'd suggested that we slow things down. He wanted the chance to prove to me how much he cared, and while jumping into bed sounded like a fantastic idea to me, Edward really wanted to take things slowly.

It was endearing…and a little frustrating, to be honest.

We'd suffered through months of online foreplay, and after that first kiss, I was ready to throw all of my inhibitions out the window. But Edward was determined, so I tried to get a handle on my hormones. It was difficult, especially when we had lunch together every day and dinner together each night. Sometimes he cooked. Other nights, I cooked or we went out, but every night ended with a chapter of _Harry Potter_ and sweet kisses on a couch. At this rate, we'd finish the first book soon.

Luckily, we still had six books to go.

The lunch bell rang, and just like always, the butterflies erupted in the pit of my stomach. I grabbed my lunch and quickly headed toward our table. If the halls weren't too crowded, it would take him exactly three minutes to walk from the band room to the library. Once inside, it would take him seven seconds to walk from the door to our secluded corner and kiss me senseless.

So imagine my surprise when he showed up at the two-minute mark.

"You're early," I said brightly.

His handsome smile curled my toes, and the intensity of his eyes made the butterflies erupt violently. Without even saying hello, he took my hand and pushed me against the wall.

"Couldn't wait," Edward murmured just before his mouth captured mine. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my throat as his body pressed against me while we kissed.

Was it even healthy to want someone so much?

We were both panting when he finally pulled away, but he didn't let me go. We just stood there, holding each other and trying to catch our breath, as we attempted to get our bodies under control.

"You're killing me, you know."

He chuckled breathlessly and kissed the side of my neck.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"You're right," he smiled sheepishly as he framed my face with his hands. "Hi."

No one had ever looked at me like they absolutely adored me, but that's how he was looking at me right now.

Falling in love with him was so easy.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hungry?"

"Starving."

I had the satisfaction of hearing his sharp intake of air and watching as his eyes darkened.

"You're evil, Bella Swan."

"I didn't used to be," I muttered as I buried my face against his chest. "You're driving me crazy."

Edward laughed and kissed the top of my hair before leading me over to our table. We talked about our day, and he mentioned how he was going to have to miss the Halloween committee meeting after school. He was taking his students to a band competition at a nearby community college.

"I wish I had an excuse to miss it," I mumbled in between bites.

"At least it's the last one before the dance," Edward reminded me. "Have you found your costume yet?"

I stopped chewing.

"My costume?"

"You're dressing up, aren't you?"

"I hadn't planned on it, no."

"Bella, it's a masquerade ball."

I was still shaking my head no.

"Come on," Edward murmured. "I'll be Harry Potter. You can be Hermione."

"You know, it's actually Ron she marries in the end."

He smiled brightly.

_Crap._

"Fine, I'll be Ron," he conceded with a grin as he took my hand. "We'll get you a Hogwarts tie and one of those short plaid skirts."

"Okay, we're still in the first book. You're not allowed to be having fantasies about Hermione Granger. It's illegal."

"I promise my fantasies are _not _about Hermione Granger," Edward whispered as he placed tiny kisses along my fingers. I trembled when he took a fingertip between his teeth and bit it softly.

"Regardless," I whispered shakily. "I don't think that kind of costume would be appropriate for a school dance."

It did give me a wardrobe idea for _after_ the dance, though.

By the time the bell rang, Edward had somehow convinced me to look for a masquerade gown and a mask.

"I love you," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. "See you tonight?"

"I'll be there," I sighed happily.

_And I love you, too._

* * *

><p><strong>My fun news is posted on my blog. If you're at all interested, please take a look. :)<strong>

**sydneyalice5 . blogspot. com**

**Thank you for all of your support. It means so much to me.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I'm sorry for spoiling the end of HP for some of you. The books are four years old, and I just assumed anyone who cared would know already. My apologies.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

* * *

><p>"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"<p>

I couldn't help but smile as I tried to keep my attention on the students on the dance floor. It was difficult when Edward was standing behind me, his hand gently stroking the exposed skin of my back.

"You just like the mask."

"The mask is very sexy," Edward admitted with a whisper.

"I think this strapless dress was a bad idea."

"I think it was the perfect idea," he murmured. I trembled as his hand made a trail up my spine and beneath my hair. I couldn't stop my breathy moan when he began to gently massage the back of my neck.

"Look, Rose," Emmett chuckled. "The chaperones need chaperones."

Edward quickly ripped his hand away, and I pretended to be very interested in scrolling through the playlist on the iPod.

"Let's get something to drink," Emmett said, wrapping his arm around Edward's shoulder and pulling him toward the refreshment table. "Maybe if we're lucky, they spiked the punch."

"Men," Rosalie muttered under her breath before flashing a wide grin. "So, it seems things are going well."

"Things are fantastic, yeah."

"How fantastic?"

"So fantastic that I have a plaid skirt and Hogwarts tie waiting for me at home."

Oops. I hadn't really meant to say that out loud.

"I don't even know what that means, but it sounds fun."

My eyes roamed the dance floor. Thankfully, the students were being on their best behavior and weren't getting too affectionate.

"Stanley and Mallory are flirting with our men," Rosalie whispered to me. Sure enough, Lauren was standing close to Emmett while Jessica's hands were roaming across Edward's arm.

Yes, the kids were behaving themselves. Too bad the same couldn't be said for the teachers.

"Hmm," I mused quietly. "What should we do?"

"Follow me," Rose grinned. I quickly set the iPod to shuffle and followed her to the refreshment table.

"Excuse us, ladies," Rose smiled at each of them. "Our _boyfriends_ owe us a dance."

"Oh?" Lauren looked surprised as she looked between Em and Rose. "I wasn't aware the two of you had made it official."

"Well, we have," Rosalie replied icily.

Emmett offered her his arm, and the two of them headed toward the dance floor.

"I think we'll join them," Edward smiled at me. "Shall we?"

Their mouths were gaping as I linked my arm through his and let him lead me toward the dance floor. The students cheered as we found a spot among the dancers and began to sway to a slow song.

"That was ridiculously satisfying," I grinned sheepishly at him.

"I have to agree," Edward smiled down at me. "Rose just called me your boyfriend."

I giggled and stepped a little closer. We knew that we had to keep a respectable distance, but I couldn't resist feeling his body against mine. His face was obscured by his own mask, but I could still see his bright eyes, so green and full of love each and every time he looked at me.

"Is that what you are?" I asked softly.

"Is that what you want me to be?"

"Yes," I answered without hesitation.

His smile was beautiful.

"Then that's what I'll be," he said softly. "For now."

"For now," I murmured in agreement, and my heart soared.

Edward held me a little tighter as the song changed. We both laughed, recognizing the Elton John song from our early emails.

"And to think I was giving you relationship advice," I smirked.

"It was good advice," Edward laughed.

His eyes never left mine as he pulled me away from the dance floor and back behind the partition. Finally away from prying eyes, he pulled me close. Lowering his head, he kissed me softly.

"You have the sweetest eyes I've ever seen," Edward murmured against my lips, repeating the lyrics from the song. The same lyrics I'd encouraged him to tell the girl he loved.

Reaching up, I slowly removed his mask. I had something very important to say, and I wanted to see the expression on his handsome face when I said it.

"I love you, Edward."

His eyes sparkled and his smile was breathtaking as he gently lifted my own mask away from my face.

"I love you, too," Edward said softly. "Come home with me tonight."

"No," I said, and his face fell. Gently lifting his face toward mine, I placed a sweet kiss against his lips. "I want you to come home with me."

* * *

><p>I stared at myself in the bathroom's full-length mirror, trying to get the nerve to walk into my bedroom. Edward was there, naked and sipping a glass of wine as he waited impatiently for me.<p>

That was my fault. He'd been impatient ever since I told him about the plaid skirt and tie that was hanging in my closet. When I'd let it slip that knee socks were also involved, he'd paid Emmett a hundred bucks to take over our chaperoning duties just so he could take me home.

The skirt was ridiculously short and the cropped blouse was low-cut. The Hogwarts tie swung loosely from my neck and my hair was an untamed mess.

"This was your idea," I reminded myself with a whisper. "Don't be a coward."

It was hard to be brave as I continued to stare at myself. When he saw me, it was very possible that he would laugh so hard he'd fall off the bed.

"This is too much pressure for our first time. What the hell was I thinking?"

A soft knock on the door made me jump.

"Bella?"

"Y…yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you…are you dressed?"

I glanced at the mirror.

"Sort of," I mumbled.

"Bella?"

I sighed heavily.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

"But if you don't get out here, I'm going to break down this door."

I couldn't help it. I laughed loudly, and that gave me the courage to open the bathroom door.

I wasn't prepared for his reaction.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence.

I would have felt rejected and undesirable if it weren't for the fact that his eyes were absolutely bugging out of his head.

"It's too short," I mumbled nervously, tugging on the unforgiving fabric. "My hair is impossible and my boobs are like _right there_ and…"

"You're perfect," he whispered roughly.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am?"

"You are."

He took his hand in mine and pulled me toward the bed.

"Next time you're wearing a Hogwarts robe," I said as he pushed me back against the pillows. Not that a naked Edward was a disappointment. My nails trailed along his biceps as I marveled at how handsome he really was.

"Next time, I promise."

His hands roamed across my knee-socks and up along my thigh as he explored every inch of visible flesh.

"I'm tormented," Edward said softly as his fingers continued their exploration.

"Why?"

"I want to see you naked," he explained, letting his hand slide down my stomach and settling on the waistband of my skirt. "But I also love this outfit."

I giggled. "I love you."

"I love you," he whispered, his voice thick with desire.

When I fell over the edge, I clung desperately to him, whispering how much I loved him. He buried his face against my neck as his body convulsed, leaving us both breathless.

"Wow," he murmured with a lazy smile on his face.

I laughed softly as he fell back against the mattress, pulling me with him and tucking me against his chest. We snuggled in silence, catching our breath while we gently caressed each other's skin.

"Can I stay?" Edward whispered against my hair.

"I want you to."

"Good."

I lifted my head off his chest and gazed into his sweet eyes.

"Why did we argue all the time?"

Edward smiled and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger.

"I don't know, really. I liked teasing you."

"You were flirting."

"Yes, I was."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, then, I obviously suck at flirting," he winked.

"Looking back on it, I don't think you do," I said thoughtfully. "I think maybe I was just resisting. I didn't want to find you attractive because then I was setting myself up for rejection."

His hand caressed my face.

"I wouldn't have rejected you."

"I know that now," I said, placing a kiss against his chest. "I just…I'm not Jessica or Lauren. I've never been confident in myself when it comes to men."

"Jessica and Lauren are not good examples," Edward argued softly. "There's a difference between being confident and being too aggressive."

"Some guys like aggressive women who fawn over their every word."

"I'm not one of those guys," Edward said softly. "I like a woman who is easy to talk to and shares my taste in music. I like a woman who is content to stay home and watch a movie or read a book with me." His finger traced my lip. "But most of all, I love a pretty librarian who has an unhealthy obsession with _Harry Potter_."

I smiled as he kissed me gently.

"Just watch," I murmured against his lips. "I'm going to make you a Harry Potter fanatic."

His eyes twinkled wickedly.

"If you keep wearing this skirt, I guarantee it'll happen," Edward grinned just before his lips molded to mine.

**The epilogue is next!**

**See you soon! **


	15. Epilogue

**AN: We've come to the end. This was never meant to be a long story. I just wanted to write something short, fluffy, and light. I really didn't plan to have so many HP references, but it kind of took on a life of its own. I hope you enjoyed it, despite the spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Years Later<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: MusicMan26<strong>_

_**From: Bookworm07**_

_**Sub**__**ject: Kicks**_

_I'm pretty sure our daughter is going to be __the first female punter for the Forks High football team._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>_

_**From: MusicMan26**_

_**Subject: Hey Now**_

_Don't be picking on my girl._

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**MusicMan26**

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: ****Your girl**

_Your girl needs to quit kicking the shit out of my ribs._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>_

_**From: MusicMan26**_

_**Sub**__**ject: Language**_

_Mrs. Cullen, you never curse. I'm shocked!_

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**MusicMan26**

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: ****Sorry**

_I really love her. I just wish she'd come already._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>_

_**From: MusicMan26**_

_**Sub**__**ject: Me too**_

_I know, baby.__ So do I._

_We'll have a lazy weekend at home. Will that make it better?_

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>**MusicMan26**

**From: Bookworm07**

**Subject: Maybe**

_Especially if a movie and popcorn are involved__._

_I love you._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: Bookworm07<strong>_

_**From: MusicMan26**_

_**Sub**__**ject: You got it**_

_Anything for my girls._

_I love you, too._

* * *

><p>Maternity leave was the pits, especially when the reason you're on leave has yet to make her appearance.<p>

Our daughter was officially a week overdue.

The doctor kept telling me to be patient. Her weight was normal and the sonograms were perfect. She was just taking her time.

I took it as a personal insult.

Didn't she _want_ to meet her mommy?

Edward was patient as ever and taking it all in stride. He was completely in love with his daughter and had treated me like a goddess since the moment we found out that we were expecting. Truthfully, he'd always treated me that way, but the adoration had multiplied when he realized I was carrying his child.

Everything was ready. The nursery was finally complete now that the art class had finished painting the Hogwarts mural on the baby's bedroom wall. That had been Edward's idea since we were pretty that sure she'd been conceived during one of the many nights I'd worn the Hermione costume to bed. Most guys liked negligées, but not my husband. He wanted that plaid skirt and those knee-socks.

The blouse and tie were now optional.

Our professional lives were just as wonderful. My library had been expanded thanks to a technology grant. We now had a multimedia center complete with state-of-the-art computers and Promethean boards that allowed us to web conference with schools around the nation. Edward had been offered several prestigious jobs and had even been recruited by the University of Washington to teach music on their Seattle campus.

He'd politely declined all offers. He was happy in Forks.

He was happy with me.

After we were married, we designed our dream house and, despite the rain, the contractor had managed to complete it on schedule. It had everything we could ever want, including a library which held Edward's favorite piano and the love seat on which we'd finally read all of the books in the _Harry Potter_ series. We'd now moved on to Tolkien, and while his use of language drove me batty, I endured it because that's what you do when you love someone. Also in the library was a small shelf full of children's books, just ready and waiting for Molly's little hands.

Yes, our daughter's name was Molly. Edward always did have a soft spot for Mrs. Weasley.

Despite the happiness in my life, I was crabby.

And bored.

And _big_.

So big.

I placed my hand over my protruding belly and sighed.

"Where are my girls?" Edward yelled from the doorway, as if I wasn't planted in the same place each day when he came from work. But he was so happy, and his joy was contagious.

"Hi, baby," Edward smiled as he walked into the bedroom. He was holding a gift bag with balloons attached. He climbed in next to me on the bed and kissed me softly before placing the bag in my lap.

"A gift from Jessica Stanley," he smirked.

"You're kidding," I replied, wide-eyed. "I bet she just wanted an excuse to see you."

"Nope," Edward replied as I reached down into the bag, throwing the brightly colored gift tissue onto the bed. "She gave it to Rosalie who gave it to Emmett who passed it on to me."

"I miss Rose and Em."

"They miss you, too. Rose said they'd come by Sunday for dinner if you were up for it."

"That'd be nice," I nodded as I pulled the baby blanket from the bag. "Oh, this is so soft!"

"I know. I peeked earlier," Edward grinned. "That was really nice of her."

"It was."

"So," he said softly, lifting my shirt and placing a sweet kiss along my gigantic stomach. "How's my baby girl today?"

"Energetic," I mumbled tiredly. "I'm pretty sure she cracked a rib."

I ran my fingers through his hair as he told Molly all about his day at school. It was our little daily ritual, and I loved it.

"And then Daddy caught Henry and Carrie making out in Mommy and Daddy's corner in the library."

I gasped softly.

"Don't tell her that! Wait…_my_ Carrie was making out with the quarterback of the football team?"

"Yep."

"Good for her," I smiled.

"That's what I told them," Edward chuckled. "But I also told them to stay out of our corner. That's our hiding spot."

"If I ever get back to work," I muttered, shifting on the bed and trying to get comfortable. It was impossible.

"Are you too miserable to watch a movie with me?"

"Can we watch _Goblet of Fire_?" I asked sheepishly.

Edward sighed heavily but climbed off the bed and popped the DVD into the player. Snuggling beneath the blanket, I laid my head against his shoulder. I'd nearly dozed off, but then Dumbledore announced Cedric Diggory's name, and my eyes flew open.

So pretty.

"I still say he looks like you," I said sleepily.

"He does not."

Nestled in Edward's arms, I was finally comfortable for the first time all day when suddenly, I felt a slight tingling and a small amount of pressure in my lower back.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, his voice laced with concern. He knew me so well.

"I think I just need to pee," I explained, struggling to my feet and padding toward the bathroom.

I felt it then, and I stopped in my tracks.

"Bella?"

I looked down, then back into the wide, fearful eyes of my loving husband, and I smiled.

"My water just broke."

And from that moment on, our life was never the same.

It was unbelievably better.

**~The End~**

* * *

><p><strong>I have just completed my 30th story! Holy crap. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, recs, and PMs. It's very important that we encourage the writers we love, and I am blessed to have your support.<strong>

**Thank you, as always, to my beta, Shaina and to my pre-readers, Katmom and Krista. They take my words and make them look so pretty. Thanks, also, to Heather Dawn for making the pretty banner for this story.**

**This is my last full-length story for a while. In case you missed the reason why, that news in on my blog. I will be writing one-shots from time to time because I would just miss you guys too much. I am writing for Fandom4Texas, Fandom Gives Back, and for the Totally 80s contest, so be sure to put me on alert so that you don't miss those. I find inspiration in the strangest of places, so you never know when I might post something. Remember, if you want to donate to the charities, that info is on my blog and on my profile.**

**Blog: sydneyalice5(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Twitter: Sydney_Alice**

**Hugs and Kisses,**

**SydneyAlice**


End file.
